Not Just a Game
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: I know it's been done again and again...But here is my first character perspective fic. It features Saria, and it centers mostly on her thoughts about Link leaving her for seven lonely years. It has angst, but not a lot. Read and Review!!!


Crestaria: My first character-perspective fic! This is about my second favorite character, Saria!  
If you think it's a non-Skull Kid fic, he actually shows up, so there! MORE ANGST!!!  
  
  
Not Just A Game  
  
"Link?" I whispered, sitting on a grassy mound inside my temple.  
  
"Where are you?" I have waited practically seven years for my best friend in the world to rescue me...  
  
From the lonliness...  
  
To be the Forest Sage, I paid the ultimate price.  
  
I gave up my Kokiri friends, and my fairy.  
  
I gave up my carefree days in the forest, listening to the whispers of the wind, usually with Link at my heels...  
  
I gave up any chance of ever having any of that ever again.  
  
My soul is doomed to die...  
  
I remember, one day, that one particularly daring Skull Kid came to visit me seven years ago...  
  
I taught him my song...  
  
And I never saw him again...  
  
But why?  
  
Why do my friends forget about me?  
  
I do everything for the sake of friendship.   
  
Why can't they do that as well?  
  
I am shut off from the rest of the world...  
  
Trapped in the pit of my lonliness...  
  
Forbidden to seek my happiness, just to seek the happiness of Hyrule...  
  
I could've run away...  
  
Refused to become part of it...  
  
Forget about my friendship to Link...  
  
But I couldn't.  
  
I wanted to become closer to Link.  
  
So he wouldn't forget about me, and his promise.  
  
I remember the day he headed off on his journey...  
  
I made him promise to be friends forever...  
  
He ran away, in the end.  
  
I knew he would have to leave, that he wasn't truly one of us...  
  
But why did he run away from me?  
  
I gave him my most precious possesion...  
  
And he tosses it in favor of the Princess's ocarina...  
  
Why?  
  
I remember, the day I found out he was the legendary Hero of Time...  
  
I promised myself that, somehow, I would be part of that...  
  
I look at my reflection in the water.  
  
My eyes...  
  
Mido used to say that they were beautiful eyes...  
  
Eyes that knew how to have fun...  
  
That knew nothing but the joys of life...  
  
And now...  
  
They know nothing but the sorrows...  
  
The pain...  
  
The lonliness...  
  
I thought it was but a game...  
  
Everything in my life used to be a game...  
  
I can't back out...  
  
I have no choice but to sacrifice everything for Hyrule.  
  
I am slowly drowning in sorrow...  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
I have to wake up....  
  
I've been sleeping for...  
  
hours...  
  
days...  
  
weeks...  
  
months...  
  
years?  
  
I groggily pull myself up, sleep still weighing down my eyelids.  
  
Darkness?  
  
Monsters...  
  
In MY temple?  
  
No way out...  
  
I'm trapped...  
  
Monsters created out of my lonliness...  
  
I did this...  
  
"I need you" I whisper.  
  
It was for Link...  
  
But he won't come...  
  
He never came before, so...  
  
Why now?  
  
The poe sisters....  
  
Sisters I never had...  
  
Skulltulas, my worst nightmare...  
  
Blue bubbles, my hate for Link....  
  
Deku Babas, opposite of the sign of peace...  
  
Wall Masters, keeping Link far away from me...  
  
Hand monsters, the sign of deception...  
  
Phantom Ganon....  
  
Death wishes for Link...  
  
You were my friend...  
  
My very best friend...  
  
I gave you my heart...  
  
And you crushed it.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I fell asleep again.  
  
I look around, and I notice that my temple is now overgrown with vines.  
  
How long has it been?  
  
Seven years...  
  
Too long...  
  
Will I ever see you again?  
  
CRAK!!  
  
A stick snaps behind me.  
  
I turn around and see...  
  
Link.  
  
Adult Link?  
  
An adult, yes, but truly is still a child...  
  
He gives me a sheepish smile.  
  
"Hi...Saria..."  
  
Link?  
  
Why did you leave me?  
  
He sits down, obviously tired.  
  
He looks at me, and spills out the story of his adventures.  
  
He explains that he wanted to see me,but he was locked away for these seven,long years.  
  
He describes the encounters with the monsters in my Temple, and apoligises again and again for leaving me in sorrow.  
  
He even whispers the hidden emotions, emotions of guilt...  
  
Pain...  
  
Insanity...  
  
It is then that I see scratches, bruises, cuts...  
  
Scars...  
  
Of war...  
  
I remember when he used to play being a hero.  
  
I would pretend to be hurt, and he would come to my "rescue".  
  
He would fight with invisible monsters, and pretend it was a close fight.  
  
"It's not a game now, is it Link?" I asked the half asleep boy-disguised-as-adult.  
  
He looked up at me with eyes that showed things I never wanted to know...  
  
"It's not now, and never will be."  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Not really angsty...And I think I could do better...REVIEW!!!  
  



End file.
